This Core is designed to support all of the four projects in the Program Project for work on gene expression and proteomics. We combined the Proteomics and Genomics Core under one umbrella, because each part of the Core will need the other in terms of determining whether gene expression is accompanied by protein expression and vice versa. It also conserves costs, since the technical help at the Newark campus can be shared. This Core supports all the Projects with the following distribution: Project 1"40%; Project 2: 30%; Project 3: 10%; Project 4: 20%. The tissues used by the Core will be provided by the individual projects and Core B. Therefore, the function of this Core does not involve tissue harvesting and processing.